


Not Quite New York

by Astronaut_Milky



Series: Australian Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australian Slang, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky
Summary: “You alright, mate?” an atrocious accent asked. Rafael glanced down to see a younger man in an ill-fitted suit, complete with a ridiculous moustache, staring up at him, amused at his worn-out state. “You look like you've run a bloody marathon.”





	Not Quite New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> Soooooo I finally did this.
> 
> Barisi Aussie AU.
> 
> Bianca, you've been begging me for this for ten thousand years. Happy birthday you beautiful, stunning, perfect gem!!! 
> 
> If anything needs to be translated, pls ask
> 
> Severely unbeta'd, enjoy!

**Monday.**

 

If there was one thing Rafael Barba hated more than a New South Wales summer, it was the New South Wales transportation system. So when he found himself running to Central Station in an attempt to make the next train to Martin Place, he was absolutely _livid._

 

It was as if every single person in Sydney had made a pact to ensure Rafael would be late to court, trudging slowly down the winding tunnels of the station. He wasn't ashamed to admit he let a handful of swear words fly out at a group of high school kids hovering around an iPhone.

 

Normally he would get an uber. _Normally_ the city wasn't under construction, blocking his regular route. So for the unforeseeable future, Rafael had to utilise the dreaded Sydney Trains.

 

He reached the platform just as the train doors were closing, and in a feat of athleticism that he'd never quite showed before, he managed to leap through the doors onto the train.

 

Of course the carriage was packed, so Rafael knew he wasn't getting a seat. Instead, he wrapped a single arm around a pole, leaned heavily against it and attempted to catch his breath.

 

“You alright, mate?” an atrocious accent asked. Rafael glanced down to see a younger man in an ill-fitted suit, complete with a ridiculous moustache, staring up at him, amused at his worn-out state. “You look like you've run a bloody marathon.”

 

“I'm fine,” he huffed out, turning his attention to his phone. If there was one thing he refused to do, it was talk to strangers on public transport.

 

“Here,” the younger man said, jumping up. “Take my seat.”

 

Rafael eyed the stranger, now hovering over him, with great suspicion. People weren't just nice like this, especially on Monday mornings.

 

“I'm fine, thank you.” He once again brought his attention to his phone, still acutely aware of the other man.

 

“Suit yourself,” he simply shrugged, still standing, still eyeing Rafael.

 

Twelve seconds passed with the stranger staring at him, before Rafael opened his mouth, ready to unleash a perfectly deserved verbal attack on the young man, when the speaker crackled throughout the train.

 

_“Next stop Town Hall,”_ a murmured voice drawled, barely audible. The train began to stutter and slow down, pulling into the underground station.

 

Rafael begged, _prayed_ , that this was the stranger’s stop. As the morning crowd filled the space, eager to leave the confines of the train, the man stepped right up close to Rafael.

 

“Do you mind?” he snapped as the poorly dressed man, now hovering over him.

 

The doors slid open, and as the other man stepped towards them, he flashed Rafael a smile he clearly thought was charming, and a wink. “Have a good one,” was the last thing he said, before joining the crowd desperately clambering to leave the train.

 

Rafael had about three seconds to take a deep breath and slump into a seat, before the new round of passengers shoved their way on, filling the carriage. While Rafael tried to mentally prepare for the morning ahead, his mind kept drifting towards thoughts of a truly horrible moustache, a terribly bogan accent, and a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

 

**Tuesday.**

 

Coffee. Rafael needed coffee, desperately. Of course he constantly forgot to factor in the morning rush whenever he popped by the nearby cafe. They knew his name, and his order, but that didn't mean they would make his coffee before anyone else.

 

So Rafael stood in the crowded Surry Hills cafe, just one block from his apartment, and he waited and waited.

 

“Do I know you?” a voice asked from behind him.

 

No, not a voice. _The_ voice. The voice that had played in the back of his mind over the last twenty-four hours.

 

Rafael turned around, and sure enough, the younger man from yesterday stood before him, now clean-shaven but still poorly dressed.

 

“I don't think so,” he replied coolly, trying to not show just how surprised he was to see the stranger. Especially now that he wasn't sporting a moustache, Rafael realised he was actually quite beautiful.

 

“Didn't I see you practically leap onto the train yesterday?” he asked, smirking slightly, a youthful amusement in his eyes.

 

Rafael felt a familiar pink tinge warm the tips of his ears, and he instantly cursed the other man for making him feel embarrassed.

 

“Perhaps,” he gritted out, turning back to face the counter, silently begging the barista to hurry up with his flat white.

 

The cafe was bustling, with obscure indie music pumping, and a severe lack of air-conditioning, and all Rafael could pay attention to was the presence of the taller man behind him. Somehow this stranger had gotten under his skin, and Rafael was not okay with that. Luckily, he was just that; a stranger.

 

“Flat white for Rafael!” a tattooed man with long hair called out from behind the counter.

 

Rafael gratefully collected his life force for the day, and was about to step out of the cafe when a pale hand tapped his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” the stranger breathed out. “Rafael was it?”

 

He extended his hand, waiting patiently for Rafael to grasp it.

 

Maybe it was the surprise of the gesture.

 

Maybe it was the lack of caffeine clouding his judgement.

 

Maybe it was the slightly raised eyebrows, the sapphire eyes, the perfect pink lips quirked up into a beautiful smile.

 

Rafael couldn't be sure, but something had him shaking the stranger's hand.

 

“Stoked to officially meet you, Rafael. The name’s Sonny,” he introduced himself, finally letting go of Rafael's hand. A part of him instantly wished he could have kept holding on.

 

“I didn't realise grown men still went by ‘Sonny’,” Rafael teased.

 

The man -- Sonny -- chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck, leaving soft, pink lines on his fair skin, the most beautiful of marks.

 

“Well, there is Sonny Bill Williams--”

 

“An admirable man to share a name with.”

 

Sonny rolled his eyes, but seemed to brush the jab off. “If you'd let me finish, I was _going_ to say that he's not someone I'd want to share a name with anyway. I mean, a Bulldogs player? Sure, he moved to the Roosters eventually, but then he went to…” he trailed off, huffing out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry, you don't seem like the type to follow footy.”

 

Rafael lifted a single eyebrow. “Just not a Bulldogs fan either.”

 

“Oh?” he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

 

“Rabbitohs.”

 

He counted about five seconds before Sonny burst out laughing.

 

“Wow, a bunnies supporter? I would never have guessed,” he wheezed out.

 

“Cappuccino for Sonny!” the barista called out. Sonny was still laughing as he collected his coffee.

 

“Cheers mate,” he said as he did, nodding to the man behind the counter. “Well, Rafael, I've gotta go. Hope I see you around.”

 

He started to walk out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk, leaving Rafael in a stunned daze.

 

It was a strange desire that snapped him out of it, and had him running out onto the sidewalk to catch Sonny before he left.

 

“Sonny!” he called out when he spotted the familiar slicked back hair. The blond turned around, surprised but smiling. “What's your team?”

 

He smirked, shrugging. “Next time I see you, I'll tell you.”

 

And with those last words, Sonny disappeared into the morning crowd, leaving Rafael breathless and excited.

 

**Wednesday.**

 

“Fucking summer,” Rafael muttered as he shoved his way through the morning crowds.

 

It was _hot._ Not just humid, not just a dry heat, but blisteringly hot. The black cloak he wore over his suit was suffocating, exasperated by the barrister wig on top of his head.

 

Heat. All he could process was heat and the people blocking his path to the courthouse. He could see the building ahead, and was about to quicken his pace, when a voice stopped him.

 

“Rafael?” He whipped his head around and sure enough, Sonny was there, looking just as hot as Rafael felt. “Or should I say, Barrister?”

 

He felt his cheeks blush impossibly hotter. Of course the next time he saw Sonny, he would be wearing his ridiculous barrister clothes. Of course.

 

“Yes, well…” he trailed off, sweating too much to come up with a good response. It was then he spotted something he instantly recognised, in Sonny's jacket pocket. “Sorry to cut this short, but I'm due in court… Detective.”

 

Something about the way Sonny smiled at that, the sweet lift of his beautiful lips, had Rafael's heart singing as he stepped away.

 

There had been a sort of unknown wonder about the younger man, something mysterious, but knowing this small detail, spotting his detective's badge, had Rafael filled with hope. He _knew_ Sonny now. And he really, really liked him.

 

**Thursday.**

 

The eastern suburbs were a hellhole of plastic surgery, fake tans, and upper class indulgence. That's how Rafael felt every time he ventured any further than Kensington. Olivia, however, had insisted on lunch at a cafe on Bondi Beach, and Rafael hadn't managed to talk her out of it.

 

The view was stunning of course, however no matter the day, Bondi was filled with tourists _everywhere._

 

Two coffees in, and halfway through his big brekky, Rafael had to speak up.

 

“Liv, why are we in _Bondi_ of all places?” he complained. “You do realise there's cafes in the city right?”

 

She sighed and stabbed at her smashed avo. “You do realise people travel from all over the world, just to have this view that you have spent a good halfa complaining about?”

 

“Hasn't been half an hour,” he muttered. He probably shouldn't be complaining. There was something about the seabreeze in his hair, the harsh Australian sun blocked only by the tall umbrellas providing shade, the beautiful eye candy strolling past half-naked.

 

“At any rate--” Liv started, though something over Rafael's shoulder had her squinting. Then her eyes widened, almost comically. “Carisi!” she called out, waving for someone to come over.

 

Rafael nearly didn't pay attention to whoever it was she was going to talk to. He nearly focused on his coffee and sausages. That is, until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Liv, what are you doin’ here?”

 

Rafael snapped his head up so fast he nearly cracked it.

 

His mouth went dry.

 

A wetsuit. Sonny was wearing a wetsuit. But not only was Sonny wearing a wetsuit, he had pulled the top half off and tied it around his hips, revealing lean muscles, glistening from the saltwater coating his body. His locks were dark and wet, falling beautifully over his forehead. The most surprising and arousing part however, was the surfboard tucked under his arm. Sonny _surfed._

 

“So, Carisi, this is what you're doing on your day off?” Liv asked casually, though a cheeky glint in her eyes told Rafael he may as well have been drooling.

 

“Yeah well, the swell looked pretty great so I couldn't resist,” he explained, also casual, before turning to Rafael. “How do you know Liv?”

 

Suddenly Rafael felt under the spotlight, with both cops looking to him for an answer.

 

“I’ve helped Liv with some cases in the past,” he croaked out, cursing his voice for betraying his lust.

 

“Right, well--”

 

“Sonny Carisi, is that you?” a booming voice called out.

 

The three of them turned to find the source, only to see one of the life guards running over to them.

 

“Chappo!” Sonny replied, clapping the man on the shoulder. “How's it been?”

 

“Can't complain man, can't complain. Hey mate, I've gotta run but we should catch up for a Sunday sesh sometime.”

 

“Bonzer. I'll text you.”

 

The life guard stuck his thumb and pinky out, shaking his hand in a way that Rafael recognised as a surfer gesture, one that Sonny half-heartedly returned.

 

“Sorry about that. I did Little Nippers with that guy,” he explained, running a hand through his hair, giving him a ghost of his classic slicked back look.

 

“No dramas,” Liv replied, ogling after the life guard.

 

“Anyway,” Sonny started. “I've gotta get going. My sis is making me babysit, so I've gotta make it to Haberfield by eleven.”

 

“Good luck.” The words slipped out before Rafael could stop them, drawing Sonny's attention fully onto him.

 

“Rafael, if you're keen,” he said, popping a hip to the side. “I'll be at Three Williams tomorrow at eight-thirty. You should pop by.”

 

He felt his jaw drop. This man was so confident, so open, that it was inspirational and terrifying.

 

“Oh, should I?” he snapped back slightly, if anything out of shock.

 

“Well, I still have to tell you my team.” With a wink, and a slight wave to Liv, Sonny sauntered off, still topless, still wet, still absolutely captivating.

 

Rafael didn't even try to hide his absolute surprise and desire, not even when Liv hissed, “Rafa, are you sleeping with my detective?”

 

“No,” he replied truthfully, before muttering under his breath, “but I plan on it.”

 

As Liv’s jaw dropped, Rafael chose to focus on finishing his meal, and planning his outfit.

 

**Friday.**

 

Cream slacks and a pink polo shirt is what Rafael ended up choosing. Something cool, casual enough, but still showing off his personal style.

 

He had been nervous. He had been unsure if Sonny would even show. They hadn't exchanged numbers or anything, it had just been a quick invitation with no confirmation.

 

But Sonny had shown up, wearing deliciously fitted, knee-length denim shorts, and a white button-down that complimented his complexion perfectly. For someone who couldn't seem to find a suit that fitted properly, Sonny sure knew how to rock a date outfit.

 

The conversation was _so easy._ It was actually almost terrifying how easily they got along. Sure, a lot of the time it involved Rafael teasing or mocking Sonny, but the younger man took it in his stride, and even managed to give Rafael a run for his money in that department.

 

“So,” Rafael started after draining the last of his coffee. “I have to ask…”

 

Sonny sighed, as if he were expecting what Rafael was about to ask.

 

“What team--”

 

“The moustache--”

 

They both stopped, before chuckling awkwardly.

 

“What was wrong with the 'stache?” Sonny exclaimed, once he realised what Rafael had said.

 

“Oh god, please don't tell me you called it the 'stache as if it were a superhero or something,” Rafael groaned. Instead of responding, Sonny pointedly took an unnecessarily large gulp of his coffee. “Silence isn't an answer Sonny.”

 

“I think it is in this instance.”

 

Even though he desperately wanted to tease Sonny some more, he had become weirdly curious about the answer to the question.

 

“Alright, I've been waiting all week. What--”

 

“Since Tuesday,” Sonny cut in, causing Rafael to sigh dramatically.

 

“Right, whatever. What--”

 

“It's just, it was Tuesday when we talked about it, so…”

 

Rafael threw him a pointed glare, one that had Sonny shutting his mouth instantly. He gestured for Rafael to continue.

 

“What's your team?”

 

Sonny blushed slightly. “Tigers,” he murmured, sipping the last of his coffee.

 

“Oh, that's unfortunate,” Rafael gently coaxed, as if he were talking to a child who scraped their knee. “Are you going to be alright? Do you need a tissue?”

 

“Hey!” Sonny snapped back, mock-offended at Rafael's patronising tone. “They didn't do that badly last year.”

 

“One spot off from the wooden spoon is pretty bad.”

 

He expected Sonny to continue with their play argument, but instead a soft look glazed over his eyes. Pure affection, so open and obvious that is was almost overwhelming.

 

“You know, Rafael… I don't know what you're looking for right now, but…” Rafael felt his heart skip a literal beat, the anticipation becoming almost unbearable. “I would really love to see you again.”

 

It was so simple and honest that Rafael couldn't help but smile widely.

 

He held his hand out, which Sonny instantly took, linking their fingers together.

 

“I'd love to see you again too, Sonny.”


End file.
